1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sustained release guaifenesin formulation for oral administration and methods of its manufacture. In particular, it relates to a sustained release guaifenesin formulation which maintains a therapeutically effective blood concentration of guaifenesin for a duration of at least twelve hours without an increase in dosage strength. The present invention further relates to a modified release bi-layer guaifenesin tablet which demonstrates a maximum serum concentration equivalent to an immediate release tablet yet maintains a therapeutically effective blood concentration of guaifenesin for a duration of at least twelve hours.
2. Description of Related Art
Sustained release pharmaceutical formulations provide a significant advantage over immediate release formulations to both clinicians and their patients. Sustained release dosage forms are administered to patients in much fewer daily doses than their immediate release counterparts and generally achieve improved therapeutic effect and efficiency in the fewer daily doses.
For example, a 400 mg immediate release dosage form of an active ingredient (hereinafter xe2x80x9cdrugxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmedicamentxe2x80x9d) with a short half-life, such as guaifenesin, may have to be administered to a patient three times within 12 hours to maintain adequate bioavailability of the drug to achieve therapeutic effect. This results in a series of three serum concentration profiles in the patient in which there is a rapid increase of drug followed by a similar rapid decrease. Such rapid increases and decreases provide a patient with a short window of appropriate blood concentration of the medicament for optimum therapy. A 1200 mg sustained release dosage form, on the other hand, may only have to be administered to a patient once every 12 hours to achieve therapeutic effect. Sustained release dosage forms generally control the rate of active drug absorption, so as to avoid excessive drug absorption while maintaining effective blood concentration of the drug to provide a patient with a consistent therapeutic effect over an extended duration of time.
Besides reducing the frequency of dosing and providing a more consistent therapeutic effect, sustained release dosage forms generally help reduce side effects caused by a drug. Because sustained release dosage forms deliver the drug in slow, incremental amounts versus the cyclic high and low concentrations of immediate release formulations, it is easier for a patient""s body to digest the drug, thereby avoiding undesirable side-effects. For patients who self-administer therapies, sustained release dosage forms generally result in greater compliance due to the lower frequency of dosing, lower quantity of dosage units to be consumed, and reduced undesired side-effects.
Sustained release formulations for the sequential or timed release of medicaments are well known in the art. Generally, such formulations contain drug particles mixed with or covered by a polymer material, or blend of materials, which is resistant to degradation or disintegration in the stomach and/or in the intestine for a selected period of time. Release of the drug may occur by leeching, erosion, rupture, diffusion or similar actions depending upon the nature of the polymer material or polymer blend used.
Conventionally, pharmaceutical manufacturers have used hydrophilic hydrocolloid gelling polymers such as hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, or Pullulan to formulate sustained release tablets or capsules. These polymers first form a gel when exposed to an aqueous environment of low pH thereby slowly diffusing the active medicament which is contained within the polymer matrix. When the gel enters a higher pH environment such as that found in the intestines, however, it dissolves resulting in a less controlled drug release. To provide better sustained release properties in higher pH environments, some pharmaceutical manufacturers use polymers which dissolve only at higher pHs, such as acrylic resins, acrylic latex dispersions, cellulose acetate phthalate, and hydroxypropyl methylcellulose phthalate, either alone or in combination with hydrophilic polymers.
Generally, these formulations are prepared by combining the medicament with a finely divided powder of the hydrophilic polymer, or the hydrophilic and water-insoluble polymers. These ingredients are mixed and granulated with water or an organic solvent and the granulation is dried. The dry granulation is then usually further blended with various pharmaceutical additives and compressed into tablets.
Although these types of formulations have been successfully used to manufacture dosage forms which demonstrate sustained release properties, these formulations generally do not have the desired release profile or serum concentration of medicament over an extended period of time. These sustained release formulations generally result in a delay in the appearance of drug in the blood stream, thereby delaying therapeutic effect. Additionally, when the drug does appear, its maximum serum concentration (Cmax) is lower than the maximum concentration required for the most effective therapeutic result. Furthermore, most formulations which claim twelve hour potency release almost all of their drug within six to eight hours, making the formulation less therapeutically effective towards the end of the twelve hour period. To prevent blood serum concentrations of active drug from falling below a therapeutically effective level at extended time periods, many manufacturers increase the drug strength of the dosage form. The increase in drug strength, however, results in a concomitant increase in side-effects.
To improve the release profile of certain sustained release dosage forms, some pharmaceutical manufacturers have made tablets and capsules which comprise a combination of an immediate release formulation and a sustained release formulation. Although this solution improves the Cmax and length of time before the drug appears in the blood stream in some formulations, the extended therapeutic effect is not improved.
Furthermore, every medicament has different solubility properties and pH dependencies which affect its dissolution rate, and hence its bioavailability. Bioavailability can also be affected by a number of factors such as the amounts and types of adjuvants used, the granulation process, compression forces (in tablet manufacturing), surface area available for dissolution and environmental factors such as agitation in the stomach and the presence of food. Due to these numerous factors, specific formulations play an important role in the preparation of prolonged action solid dosage forms, particularly in the preparation of solid dosage forms which achieve appropriate bioavailability for optimum therapeutic effect.
Guaifenesin is known chemically as 3-(2-methoxyphenoxy)-1,2-propanediol. It is an expectorant, a drug which increases respiratory tract fluid secretions and helps to loosen phlegm and bronchial secretions. By reducing the viscosity of secretions, guaifenesin increases the efficiency of a cough reflex and of ciliary action in removing accumulated secretions from trachea and bronchi. Guaifenesin is readily absorbed from the intestinal tract and is rapidly metabolized and excreted in urine. Guaifenesin has a typical plasma half-life of approximately one hour. Because of the rapid metabolization and excretion of guaifenesin, typical immediate release dosage tablets of guaifenesin provide only a short window of therapeutic effectiveness for patients resulting in the various recognized problems described above.
None of the prior art has described a sustained release dosage form of guaifenesin which is capable of sustaining therapeutic effective for at least twelve hours. Likewise, none of the prior art has described a sustained release dosage form of guaifenesin which has a Cmax equivalent to that of an immediate release formulation, appears in the blood stream as quickly as an immediate release formulation, yet sustains therapeutic effect for at least twelve hours.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantage associated with current strategies and designs in formulation of modified release guaifenesin dosage forms.
This invention relates to a novel sustained release pharmaceutical formulation comprising guaifenesin. The sustained release formulation may comprise a combination of at least one hydrophilic polymer and at least one water-insoluble polymer. The total weight ratio of hydrophilic polymer to water-insoluble polymer may be in a range of about one-to-one (1:1) to about six-to-one (6:1), more preferably a range of about three-to-two (3:2) to about four-to-one (4:1), and most preferably about two-to-one (2:1). When a tablet comprising the sustained release formulation is exposed to an aqueous medium of low pH, such as that found in the stomach, the polymer combination gels causing guaifenesin to diffuse from the gel. When the tablet passes to the intestines where an aqueous medium of higher pH is present, the gel begins to dissolve, thereby releasing guaifenesin in controlled amounts. The tablet is capable of releasing therapeutically effective amounts of guaifenesin over an extended period, i.e. twelve or more hours.
This invention also relates to a modified release guaifenesin tablet which comprises two discrete portions (a bi-layer tablet), a rapid release portion and a sustained release portion, each portion comprising a specific quantity of guaifenesin. The rapid release portion is formulated to dissolve in aqueous acidic medium, such as that found in the stomach, to quickly release guaifenesin contained within the portion. The sustained release portion may comprise a combination of hydrophilic polymer in a ratio range of about one-to-one (1:1) to about six-to-one (6:1), more preferably a range of about three-to-two (3:2) to about four-to-one (4:1), and most preferably about two-to-one (2:1, with a water-insoluble polymers as described above.
The present invention also relates to modified release guaifenesin preparations of the type described above in the form of capsules having beads of both rapid release formulation and beads of sustained release formulation.
The bi-layer tablet of the present invention demonstrates a maximum serum concentration (Cmax) and time of availability in the blood stream that arc equivalent to an immediate release tablet. The bi-layer tablet also provides sustained release of guaifenesin over at least a twelve hour period from one dose. The bi-layer tablet of the present invention further maintains serum concentration levels of guaifenesin at a therapeutically effective level for at least a twelve hour period without an increase in the drug strength of the dosage form.
The present invention also relates to methods of manufacturing sustained release formulations and bi-layer guaifenesin tablets of the present invention. An example of a manufacturing method for a sustained release formulation comprises mixing a hydrophilic polymer and active ingredients in a mixer, adding water to the mixture and continuing to mix and chop, drying the mixture to obtain hydrophilic polymer encapsulated granules, milling and screening the resulting granulation, and blending it with various pharmaceutical additives, additional hydrophilic polymer, and water insoluble polymer. The formulation may then be tableted and may further be film coated with a protective coating which rapidly dissolves or disperses in gastric juices.
An example of a bi-layer tablet manufacturing method comprises blending a quantity of guaifenesin with various excipients, colorants, and/or other pharmaceutical additives to form a rapid release formulation, blending another quantity of guaifenesin with a hydrophilic polymer, a water-insoluble polymer, and various excipients, colorants, and/or other pharmaceutical additives to form a sustained release formulation, and compressing a quantity of the rapid release formulation with a quantity of the sustained release formulation to form a bi-layer tablet. The tablet may then be optionally coated with a protective coating which rapidly dissolves or disperses in gastric juices.
Other objects, advantages and embodiments of the invention are set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part, will be obvious from this description, or may be learned from the practice of the invention.